


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Bondage

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cock Rings, Communication, Desperate Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Power Play, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Student!Alec, Sub Magnus Bane, Teacher!Magnus, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, mentions of subspace, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus gets a little tied up when Alec asks if he can take charge.





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I've been excited to share this chapter. I had a bit of a breakthrough with my writing about halfway through it, it now flows a lot more smoothly. Well, I think so anyway.

Alec stepped off the elevator on Magnus’ floor with no small amount of trepidation swirling through his stomach. He sincerely hoped, after the previous week’s lesson, that Magnus wouldn’t hold back tonight.

 

He hurried his steps as made his way down the hall, ignoring the old mundane standing outside her door as he knocked on Magnus’. He turned and gave her a pointed stare when he felt her eyes on the back of his neck, about to say something to the obviously lingering old woman; when Magnus’ door opened.

 

“Alexander… Edna, good evening,” Magnus said when he opened the front door to find Alec and his neighbour in a silent standoff. He grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him into the apartment before rolling his eyes at Edna and slamming the door on her.

 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking over Alec to see that he was slightly on edge, noting that Alec hadn’t moved to remove his denim button-down shirt yet. He thought it looked good on the Shadowhunter.

 

“Look, Magnus, about last week. I don’t want it to affect us going forward. I know you said you wanted to continue but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it,” Alec said, sliding his arm through Magnus’ grip to take his hand. 

 

“I’ll admit, it did rattle me but I’ve thought about it a lot. Some of the things we will explore together are going to be dangerous. You were right, the colour system is there for a reason, we used it properly and nobody was hurt. I’m happy to continue if you are?” Magnus replied, giving Alec’s hand a squeeze when the Shadowhunter sighed.

 

“Of course, I am,” Alec said, relieved that Magnus could move past their last lesson. He had come to cherish his Saturday nights and the thought of giving them up brought an unexpected lurch to his gut. He gave Magnus’ hand another squeeze to let go and start removing his clothes, eyeing Magnus’ outfit as he did.

 

Magnus scooped the basket up, ready for Alec’s clothes. He noticed Alec eyeing his sheer, dark purple robe with matching boxers, a small smile gracing his lips as Alec’s eyes raked over him again and again.

 

“Leaving so soon, Alexander?” Magnus asked with an amused chuckle when Alec started doing his buttons back up.

 

“What?” Alec asked, confusion tugging his eyebrows down. He looked down, following Magnus’ gaze, to see that he was buttoning his shirt back up.  _ Concentrate!  _ He muttered at himself as he once again began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Maybe he was drooling a bit, Magnus had let his glamour drop while they had been talking and the effect of his golden eyes and skin tone with the purple robe was stunning. He couldn’t stop looking.

 

“Would you like some help?” Magnus asked, twirling his fingers threateningly when Alec just stood staring at him, fingers poised at his buttons once more. He let his magic spark out when Alec nodded, removing Alec’s clothing, piece by piece and enjoying the show very much.

 

“Sorry, you just… that colour is beautiful on you,” Alec muttered, mortified that he’d had to be undressed because he was unable to concentrate. And just the tiniest bit turned on as his clothes disappeared, and reappeared, in the basket, neatly folded with his boots sitting on top. Not how he usually just dumped them in.  _ Magic is hot!  _ He said it out loud but didn’t notice, too busy trying to wrestle his dick into submission without touching it.

 

“Thank you, dear,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec’s blush and the way Alec had been unable to filter his thoughts, blurting them out. He had actually missed it, not that he would admit that out loud. He put the basket down and took Alec’s hand, interlocking their fingers to lead Alec to the classroom.

 

Alec pulled a couple of chairs out for them when they reached to table, sitting when Magnus did, his eyes sliding over Magnus’ robe again. His eyes caught on the deep purple nail polish on Magnus’ fingers when he snapped them, snapping him out of his daze. He looked up to see his file sitting on the table.

 

“So, last week’s near disaster aside, how did you enjoy the toys?” Magnus asked, capturing Alec’s full attention once more. He had been planning on stripping down when they had entered the classroom but Alec seemed to be enjoying his attire so he left it on, wondering if Alec would peel him out of this one too.

 

“It was awesome,” Alec said dumbly, having to focus. “I mean, I really enjoyed it and I’d like to continue exploring the toys, the vibrator was… something else. And I really did like the restraints, I liked not being able to move my arms, it was hot, knowing that I didn’t have full control…” he trailed off.

 

“But?” Magnus asked, hearing the hesitation in Alec’s voice.

 

“It also made me wonder what it would be like to be the one in control, not that… I mean… I don’t want to control you… I just…” Alec didn’t know how to say it properly. He didn’t want to control Magnus, he just wanted to see what it would be like to have the Warlock completely at his mercy. 

 

“Powerplay. You want to discover what it is like to hold another person’s pleasure in your hands?” Magnus asked, smiling when Alec nodded, a relieved expression on his pretty face. “I must admit, after last week, I had seriously contemplated changing this weeks lesson but, if you want to explore Powerplay, I think we can leave it as it is… with a few minor adjustments,” he said, turning to his notes.

 

“In fact, we can easily incorporate the toys into tonight’s lesson, did you want to play with the rest of the ones we picked out last week or try something else?” Magnus asked, going through the different options in his mind.

 

“What is tonight’s lesson going to involve?” Alec asked, his stomach bouncing with anticipation as he unknowingly did the same as Magnus, running through the toys in his mind.

 

“Bondage,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s reaction. He almost let a chuckle escape when Alec sat upright, almost as if someone had jerked his spine up. Alec seemed to like his answer. He had planned on introducing Alec to Shibari but Alec’s desire to take control had him running through other options, as beautiful as Shibari was, it would be way too advanced. 

 

Magnus considered the hogtie before pushing that one away, it was a little too close to Alec’s restraints from the previous week for comfort. With a mental shrug, he decided to leave it up to Alec, curious to see what the Shadowhunter would pick out, sure he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

 

Alec stared at Magnus, already wondering what they could use. His head swung around, eyes raking over the equipment in the room, his mind jumping from scenario to scenario. He could see it all in his head, exactly what he wanted to do, as his gaze slid over the chains hanging from the ceiling.

 

“You are laying the scene out in your head,” Magnus observed, watching Alec practically bounce in his seat. He could see the thoughts rolling through Alec’s eyes, approving of the fact that Alec was taking a moment to plan it out. It meant that the Shadowhunter was truly thinking about what he wanted them to do. Spontaneity was great but a plan was always better for a scene.

 

“Scene?” Alec asked. He stopped his chaotic inner babble to look at Magnus, his eyebrows raised in question. Magnus had mentioned the word a few times over the last few weeks but he hadn’t really paid attention to the word, usually too busy internally screaming at whatever was going on. He paid attention now though, thinking it important if he was going to take charge.

 

“It is a term used to describe the activities that we would engage in, most commonly used within the BDSM community. It’s a bit of an umbrella term that can mean many different things but it’s just another way of saying a plan,” Magnus explained.

 

“Plan? That doesn’t sound very spontaneous,” Alec said, his eyebrows furrowing, it didn’t sound as exciting when it was called a plan.

 

“If we can learn one thing from last week, it’s that spontaneity isn’t always the best thing. Sure, it’s hot when you get caught up in the moment. But the mistake I made was not planning ahead properly. Tell me what you have planned,” Magnus said, giving Alec an encouraging nod.

 

“But then it won’t be a surprise,” Alec said, wilting a little bit. He wanted to show Magnus that he could be creative and wanted to surprise Magnus with what he had planned.  _ Okay, so maybe it is a plan.  _ He admitted to himself.

 

“It can still be fun and pleasurable if both people know what is coming. The reason I’m asking has to do with consent. As we move forward with kink, this will become more important. Laying out the scene, and both parties agreeing to it, is important when it comes to doing a scene. 

 

“Technically, each lesson we have had has been a scene, which is why we have these discussions at the beginning of each lesson, it’s why I ask you your colour, to be sure that it is something that you want and that you are comfortable with. After last week, I want us to have full transparency; so that we can discuss it together,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec nodded.

 

“We need to make sure that we play safely, something I should have taken into account more last week, I should have paid more attention to your breathing for example. As the person planning the scene, you will be the one in charge, which means you will also be in charge of my safety,” Magnus said, guilt welling up once more.

 

“Magnus, what did you say to me before we started last week?” Alec asked, hating the guilty tone to Magnus’ voice. “You warned me about my breathing and told me to colour out when it became too much. I did. 

 

“I was inexperienced enough for it to take a minute but I used my colour as soon as I recognised the danger and I learned what to look out for. You did everything in your power to prepare me so stop beating yourself up over it. We have to put it behind us or we won’t be able to move forward. Yes, we can use it as an opportunity to learn but we can’t let that one experience define the rest of this experience,” Alec said.

 

“That is very… astute of you, Alec,” Magnus said, impressed by how much Alec had progressed over the last seven weeks. He shook his funk off, admitting to himself that Alec was right, they couldn’t let it define their time together. “So, will you tell me your plan?” he asked, straightening in his chair.

 

“Sure. I wanted to tie you to the chains with your hands above your head and tease you with the wand like you did with me last week, I wanted to put that cock ring on you, the vibrating one, and work you up and then… I wanted to fuck you when you were begging for it. It um… it sounded more exciting in my head,” Alec admitted lamely, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

“It sounds plenty exciting,” Magnus said, gaping at Alec. He had thought Alec’s words about moving on had been advancement, this was even better than he had been expecting. He was already mentally strapping himself into the chains. He eyed them momentarily before making a suggestion.

 

“I’m up for all of it but can I suggest a swap?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s hand when` a hint of disappointment flashed in his pretty hazel eyes. “The chains that I have, they are better for someone who has more experience. If a person is suspended from them, and they aren't given enough slack, it can restrict their breathing. When hands are chained together like that, and pressure is put on the arms and torso, it can compress the ribcage and lungs,” he explained.

 

“Okay, what do you want to swap it for?” Alec asked, his disappointment disappearing fast. The thought of squashing Magnus’ lungs had him glaring at the chains.

 

“The spreader bar is a better option while we are learning,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and summoning a spreader bar. “This will keep my hands far enough apart not to squash anything. You can hook it from the ceiling still but I’ll have more range with this,” he said, snapping his fingers again. 

 

Alec gaped at the hooks that now hung from the ceiling, his eyes flitting between them and the spreader bar in Magnus’ hand. He took the bar and stood, wandering over to the two hooks, and slotted the bar into them, grinning at the perfect fit. He turned when Magnus got up and came to stand next to him.

 

“Are we agreed then?” Magnus asked, seeing the excitement on Alec’s face once more. He laughed when Alec pulled him close and slammed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck to sink into it.

 

Alec bunched his fists in Magnus’ robe as he invaded the Warlock’s mouth, showing Magnus exactly how much he agreed with the plan.  _ The scene.  _ He told himself. He learned something new every time he entered this room.

 

Magnus hummed into the kiss when Alec’s hands started to wander, happy to let him. His breath turned a little shallower when Alec started tugging at the tie of his robe, the Shadowhunter making short work of it.

 

Alec pushed his hands between the folds of material, brushing his hands over Magnus’ stomach and chest to push the robe off of Magnus’ shoulders. He pushed it down to Magnus’ elbows, trapping the Warlock’s arms in it as he tightened his grip and pulled Magnus flush to him, deepening the kiss further, almost forgetting about the scene.

 

Magnus snapped his hips forward when Alec pulled, feeling Alec’s hard dick pressed into his thigh. He wondered if Alec should be in charge more often, the Shadowhunter seemed to revel in it. He had to pull back for air eventually but his own dick jumped in his pants when he saw how much Alec’s pupils had dilated and the swelling of Alec’s kiss bitten lips.

 

Alec controlled himself with a supreme effort when he saw Magnus’ elongated pupils fluctuate between slits and circles, widening and narrowing with each fast rise and fall of the Warlock’s chest. He let go of the robe, letting it slide down Magnus’ arms to land on the floor, leaving Magnus in his purple, skin-tight boxer briefs. 

 

“I think we both agree on tonight’s scene,” Alec said breathlessly, sliding his hand down Magnus’ stomach and palming his hard dick through the material, his breath catching when Magnus pushed into his hand and then stopping altogether when Magnus took his hand and pushed it into his pants.

 

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Magnus teased, smirking when Alec’s hand wrapped around his dick and started to jerk him, right there in his pants. The smirk slid off of his face, his lips parting slightly from the perfect grip. 

 

“Probably the hard dick in my hand,” Alec muttered against Magnus’ lips, taking his turn to smirk at Magnus’ panting breaths as he tugged at the head of Magnus’ dick, pushing into Magnus’ mouth when the Warlock grabbed his arms and started to fuck into his hand. Tightening his grip, he fought Magnus’ tongue, twisting his hand with every tug.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, I’m going to cum if you keep doing that,” Magnus muttered when he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Alec’s as he bucked his hips, his eye rolling in his head from the pleasure of it.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Alec asked quietly, holding Magnus up when the Warlock’s legs started to shake against his own.

 

“Not particularly, but I think we had a plan for tonight, didn’t we?” Magnus asked breathlessly, pouting a little when Alec’s hand slowed down. 

 

Alec let his fingers brush over the leaking head of Magnus’ cock as he pulled his hands from Magnus’ pants, his own breathing as ragged as Magnus’ was. He took a step back to ground himself, groaning when Magnus snapped his fingers and the boxers disappeared, Magnus’ cock springing free. 

 

Alec shook himself off and took the spreader bar down from the hook, looking Magnus in the eye and receiving a nod before taking Magnus’ left wrist in his hand. He inspected the cuff for a moment before tying it around Magnus’ wrist and buckling it up, then took Magnus’ right wrist and did the same. He stepped back and watched Magnus test the restraint, his dick jutting against his stomach at the visual.

 

Magnus yanked his arms to no avail, his motion was limited to the length of the spreader bar. He lowered his head, to look up at Alec through his lashes as he rested the bar across his thighs. Pushing down on his dick with the metal slightly, and was rewarded by Alec pushing down on his own dick.

 

Alec fought himself to step forward and take the bar in hand, raising it, and Magnus’ hands along with it.  _ So fucking hot!!!!!  _ He screamed at himself as he hooked Magnus’ bar over the hooks and stepped back. He was pretty sure he was officially dead as he stared.  _ Cause of death, Magnus Bane.  _

 

“Colour?” Alec asked, reigning himself in with a godlike effort, wanting to make sure Magnus was happy.

 

“Green. This is the perfect height, my feet flat to the floor, it reduces the strain on my arms and won't restrict my breathing. My legs won’t ache from having to stand on my tip-toes,” Magnus said, yanking at the sturdy hooks above his head, the mini heart attack Alec was having from watching him going unnoticed. 

 

Alec had to turn his back to stop himself from abandoning the rest of the scene and taking Magnus right then and there. He pulled his hand away from his dick and crossed the distance to the cabinets in three strides, yanking the first one open to retrieve Magnus’ cock ring and hurrying to the next one to grab the wand.

 

“You’ll have to tell me how to put this on you,” Alec said when he was stood in front of Magnus again, holding the cock ring up to show him before kneeling down in front of Magnus. He licked the slit of Magnus’ dick when he saw a few beads of pre-cum there, unable to help himself.

 

“Slide the top ring over my dick, down to the base and push the dangling ring over my balls,” Magnus said shakily, staring down into Alec’s eyes. He had to fight his hips not to push forward when Alec did as he instructed, the gentle touch maddening.

 

Alec pushed the ring down to the base and caressed Magnus’ balls, pressing a kiss to his sac before sliding the second ring over it, settling it snugly around Magnus’ scrotum. It left the vibrator dangling down, just waiting to be inserted into Magnus’ ass. He could see how it worked now that the first part was in place.

 

“There's some lube in the drawer under the cabinet with the dildos in,” Magnus said breathlessly, already feeling the effects of the rings around his dick and balls. He looked down as Alec went to retrieve it, watching his dick darken as it started to fill with blood. His gaze snapped up to Alec when he heard the drawer close, grinning when Alec’s eyeballs practically gripped onto his dick.

 

Alec really, really wanted to fall to his knees and take Magnus’ dick in his mouth when he saw it. He was wondering if he would be given some extra points for restraining himself as he circled Magnus and fell to his knees behind him instead. Not that he had much self-control on this side of Magnus’ body, he was now face to asshole with Magnus.  _ Fuck! _

 

Alec squirted some of the lube onto his hand and reached through Magnus’ legs to wrap his hand around the four-inch, curved vibrator, jerking it to coat it in lube. A grin spread over his face when he noticed the little silicone bumps on the flat part that joined the ball ring to the vibrator, the part that would sit against Magnus’ perineum. Just imagining what it would feel like had him reminding himself to ask if he could have a go of it sometime.

 

Magnus pushed back into Alec’s hands when they landed on his ass cheeks and spread them, his eyes slamming closed when he felt Alec’s tongue at his entrance. He rocked his hips slightly as Alec teased him open with swirling licks, pushing deeper and deeper into his asshole by the second. Alec’s tongue, thrusting hard into his asshole had him moaning, mashing his ass back into Alec’s face, almost hanging from the spreader bar.

 

Alec pulled back when Magnus started grinding on his face, partly to breathe and partly because Magnus was loose enough to insert the vibrator. He pressed a kiss to each cheek and lubed Magnus’ hole up before he pulled the vibrator through Magnus’ legs and lined it up with his hole.

 

Alec pushed it in slowly, listening to Magnus’ breathing and panting moans, sliding it in, inch by inch, until it sat fully inside Magnus, just the small head sitting between Magnus’ cheeks, the button begging to be turned on. 

 

“Colour?” Alec asked, rising to his feet to circle Magnus and check on him. The look of pure pleasure on Magnus’ face had him grinning.

 

“Green,” Magnus muttered, rolling his hips slightly. The tip of the stimulator brushing against his prostate with the move had his lungs almost failing him, leaving him breathless from the pulse of pleasure. Just thinking about Alec turning the vibrator on almost had him begging for it.

 

“Green, “ Alec agreed, watching Magnus’ hips roll and his gorgeous arms strain, secretly wondering if Magnus could fuck himself enough on the vibrator to orgasm without it even being switched on. Magnus’ moans, each time the Warlock pushed back suggested that he could.

 

Alec tore his eyes away from Magnus and retrieved the wand, flicking it on when he stood behind Magnus. Watching Magnus try and turn in the direction of the sound was another test on his self-control. Stepping forward, he trailed the rounded head up the outside of Magnus’ leg, from ankle to hip, watching goosebumps proceed the wand.

 

Magnus jerked when Alec pressed the wand to his ankle, feeling the vibrations run up his leg. The torturous pace Alec set had him moaning, pushing against the wand and wanting to pull away at the same time. The vibrations reached his dick when Alec dragged it over his thigh and hip, only making him jerk harder, his dick throbbing.

 

It was nothing compared to when the wand trailed across the base of Magnus’ spine, the vibrations managing to travel up it and down into his ass at the same time. A husky moan escaped him when Alec lingered, swirling the wand in widening circles that had him arching his back, pushing his ass out towards the Shadowhunter.

 

Alec shuffled closer to Magnus, his dick brushing the Warlock's ass as he trailed the wand up and down the beautiful arch of Magnus’ spine, feeling a ghosting sensation of the vibrations travel through it. 

 

The sound of Magnus’ soft moans rang in Alec’s ears, pulling him in closer. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ shoulder as he brushed the wand down, over the Warlock’s ass and the back of his thigh, unable to help himself, the vibrations sweeping through his own body.

 

Barely able to draw in a ragged breath, Magnus widened his stance, his legs planted wide to try and combat the shaking in his thighs. The lips on his shoulder and Alec’s dick, pressing into his ass cheek made him want to chase the vibrations, to feel them deeper, for Alec to press up against him and feel them too. 

 

Alec trailed the wand up and down the back of Magnus’ left thigh, watching it jerk, before he brushed it against the crease between Magnus’ ass and thigh, across the bottom of Magnus’ ass and down his right thigh. Staring at the way Magnus pushed against it, a louder, breathless moan falling from the Warlock’s lips, he did it again and again, repeating the pattern and pausing slightly whenever he pressed it to the head of the vibrator in Magnus’ ass.

 

Alec swirled the wand into the gap between Magnus’ thighs, right over the Warlock’s perineum, letting it rest there until Magnus let out a panting, shuddering moan before he pulled it away. He moulded himself to Magnus’ back, the front of his thighs pressing to the backs of Magnus’ and swirled the wand around Magnus’ stomach.

 

Magnus leaned back into Alec, his head falling back to land on Alec’s shoulder as he fought for air, his throat parched. Alec, pressing plump, full lips to his neck and trailing the wand up the centre of his stomach was almost too much for him. He could feel Alec’s solid dick wedged between his ass cheeks, making him grind back.

 

The move had the stimulator pressing against Magnus’ prostate, turning his moan to a whine. The pressure on his sensitive gland had him doing it again and again, rolling his hips, his ass grinding against Alec.

 

“Alexander, It’s too much,” Magnus moaned, shuddering against Alec when the Shadowhunter trailed the wand over his nipples, back and forth, pressing harder with each pass of the wand.

 

Alec removed the wand and pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck, sucking the sensitive spot behind Magnus’ ear before he stepped back, breathing almost as hard as Magnus was. Stepping around the Warlock’s body, his gaze swept up, taking in the strain of Magnus’ arms. He didn’t dare look down, not knowing if he would be able to control himself, the veins, standing out in Magnus’ arms, were already testing him.

 

Alec reached up and trailed the wand from Magnus’ right wrist down to the inside of his elbow, watching Magnus’ eyes clench when he reached the sensitive spot. He swirled the wand around before trailing it back up Magnus’ arm.

 

“Magnus, look at me, I want to see your eyes,” Alec said, barely an inch from Magnus’ face as he brushed the wand down once again.

 

Magnus opened his eyes when he felt Alec’s breath on his face, seeing lust-filled hazel eyes staring back at him. Leaning forward when Alec’s lips pouted out against his own, he opened up immediately for Alec’s tongue, moaning as it swirled into his mouth. The hard dick, digging into his own, had him rolling his hips, trying to get some friction on his desperate dick.

 

Alec broke the kiss, breathing hard, and swirled the wand down Magnus’ arms, staring into the Warlock’s eyes as he did it. Avoiding Magnus’ armpit, he brushed it in a snaking pattern down Magnus’ chest and stomach, following its course with his lips until he knelt in front of Magnus, finally allowing himself to look at Magnus’ dick.

 

Alec had to steady himself, staring at Magnus’ needy looking cock, dark from the restricted blood flow. It looked even bigger than usual, the veins standing out thick and proud. Unable to resist, he flicked his tongue over the purple head as he trailed the wand up the inside of Magnus’ thigh.

 

“Fuck! Alexander… fuck!” Magnus whined, his thighs shaking and his hips jutting forward, seeking Alec’s mouth out until Alec lifted the wand. He stared down, watching the Shadowhunter trail kisses up the underside of his dick, almost crying out when Alec swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock before he swallowed it into his mouth. Alec, staring up at him through long lashes as his plump lips slid down his shaft almost killed him stone dead.

 

Alec reached through Magnus’ legs and brushed his fingers over the button on the prostate stimulator, breathing hard through his nose as he looked up at Magnus. He pulled off of the Warlock’s dick with a pop and sat back on his heels to get his breath back, Magnus’ dick was huge.

 

“Colour?” Alec asked breathlessly as he fingered the little button, waiting for permission to turn it on.

 

“Green, fuck... green, please,” Magnus moaned, needing the pressure on his prostate more than he needed air. His head fell back, a desperate, ragged moan falling from his lips as the vibrations pulsed through his prostate and ass when Alec pressed the button.

 

Alec returned to the task at hand, brushing the wand up the inside of Magnus’ right thigh and down the inside of the left. Sitting up straight once more, he continued the trail as he sucked Magnus’ dick back into his mouth, sinking down to the base and taking Magnus into his throat, thankful for his lack of gag reflex.

 

Alec created the perfect suction as he pulled back, letting his lips slide over every inch until Magnus almost fell from his mouth before plunging back down, relishing the weight of Magnus on his tongue. Dragging deep breaths in through his nose, Alec repeated the motion, again and again, sucking Magnus like his life depended on it. 

 

Unable to stop himself, Magnus snapped his hips forward, fucking into Alec’s mouth so hard that he almost lost his footing. The pleasure only intensified when the sharp movement sent the stimulator sawing against his prostate. He had never been so desperate in his life, fucking Alec’s mouth with jerky, sloppy thrusts.

 

“Alexander, please, I need more, please… fuck…” Magnus gasped out, spasming against Alec as his knees almost went from beneath him from the vibrations in his ass, periodically spasming through his prostate whenever he jerked. Alec, pulling back off of his dick, would have had him crying if the Shadowhunter hadn’t climbed gracefully to his feet.

 

“Do you need me to fuck you?” Alec asked, letting his breath blow over Magnus’ lips, an inch from his own. He searched Magnus’ beautiful cat eyes, his breath catching when he saw the sheer desperation there, it almost had him cumming then and there.

 

“Please, fuck me, fuck me until I can’t walk,” Magnus moaned breathlessly, uncaring of the pleading tone to his voice. He moaned into Alec’s mouth when Alec claimed his lips, both of them breathing hard from the kiss, he could taste himself on Alec’s tongue, heightening the pleasure of the kiss. 

 

Alec broke the kiss when Magnus jerked forward, grinding against his dick with jerky, harsh whines. Guessing it was from the stimulator, he stepped around Magnus and switched the vibrator off, nodding to himself when Magnus slumped slightly, a relieved but still desperate sounding groan escaping the Warlock.

 

“I’m going to pull this out and then fuck you, colour?” Alec asked, bending down and gripping the tip of the vibrator, waiting for Magnus’ colour.

 

“Green, green, green,” Magnus babbled, too desperate to monitor himself. The tugging on the vibrator when Alec pulled it out of him had him pushing his ass back, needing something to fill it, badly. Alec hadn’t been joking when he had said he would be begging for it. 

 

Alec let the vibrator hang between Magnus’ legs when he pulled it out, the cock rings still in place. Grabbing the lube from where he had left it on the floor, he squirted some onto his hand and gave his own needy dick some much-needed attention.

 

Tugging his dick, Alec squirted some more lube into the cleft of Magnus’ ass and tossed the bottle aside, using his free hand to massage some lube into Magnus’ hole. A deep groan escaped him when Magnus’ clenching, slightly gaping hole accepted his finger easily, the rim squeezing down hard.

 

“Please just fuck me,” Magnus almost yelped, thinking that Alec was teasing him. The tight grip on his hips, when Alec took hold of them and angled his ass back calmed him slightly. Alec’s dick, pressing to his asshole had him pushing back, fast. 

 

“Give it to me, hard and fast, Alexander. I need it,” Magnus said, clenching down when Alec was fully sheathed inside him. The sensation of being full had his head falling against his arm where it was still restrained above his head, thanking Alec’s angel that Alec hadn’t held back.

 

Alec didn’t even start off with shallow thrusts. The combination of Magnus slamming back on his dick and the looseness of Magnus’ rim from the vibrator let him know that Magnus was more than ready for him. And if that hadn’t told him, the way Magnus was begging for it would have. 

 

Alec withdrew and snapped his hips forward, again and again, gripping Magnus’ hips tightly, half to hold the Warlock in place and half to ground himself. He fucked Magnus as hard as he promised he would, slamming into the Warlock’s tight hole, Magnus’ ring clinging to his dick with every withdrawal of his hips.  

 

Magnus lost himself in the pleasure of it, crying out every time Alec’s balls slapped against him, the shadowhunter jolting into his asshole and setting his dick bouncing. Pushing back, as hard as he could, he fucked himself on Alec’s cock for all he was worth, sweating with the effort of keeping himself upright on shaky legs.

 

“Alec, I need it off, the whole thing,” Magnus cried, staring down at his desperate cock. It was throbbing with need, purple and huge, hard as a rock. Once the ring was removed, the blood would start flowing more easily, heightening his orgasm when it hit. He just had to get it off first.

 

Alec stopped his movements and reached around, plastering himself to Magnus’ back to look over the Warlock’s shoulder. It was hard work, to stand still when he saw Magnus’ dick once more but he did it, to slide the ring from around Magnus’ balls and off of his cock. Not without some difficulty, Magnus’ dick was swollen as fuck.

 

“Now, fuck me now, please. I’m not going to last…” Magnus stopped talking when Alec started slamming into him once more.

 

“Magnus, how are your arms? What’s your colour?” Alec asked, punctuating each word with a breathtakingly deep thrust. The way Magnus’ tight channel squeezed his dick each time it sank into Magnus’ body almost had him seeing stars but he focused to listen to Magnus’ answer.

 

“They’re okay, green, just keep going like that, I’m almost there,” Magnus moaned, thrusting back into Alec’s dick, again and again. “Fuck, Alexander, I’m so… so close,” he gasped, feeling his balls draw up fast. The angle Alec was fucking him at put constant pressure on his prostate, enough to have him cry out, again and again, breathless and whiny. 

 

“Hold me up, My knees are gonna go,” Magnus yelped, a split second before his orgasm hit, stunning him. His hips stuttered, grinding against Alec’s dick when he came, spurting everywhere. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had had in a long time, stealing the air from his lungs and the strength from his legs.

 

Magnus could only be grateful when Alec’s arms wrapped around his stomach and chest, holding him up. All he could manage was a grunt, unable to even form a sentence to thank Alec.

 

Alec held Magnus to him, his cock twitching in Magnus’ ass from the shaking and the clenching of Magnus’ rim. It was breathtaking, a better reaction than he had been expecting. The need to start fucking Magnus again, to achieve his own orgasm, was almost overwhelming but he managed to hold himself in check.

 

Magnus’ head fell against Alec’s shoulder when he finally finished cumming, his eyes slamming closed when Alec pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. The Shadowhunter’s dick, twitching in his ass had him arching his back as much as his restraints would allow and fucking himself on Alec’s cock again.

 

“Magnus, you don’t have to… by the angel, that feels so good,” Alec muttered, his hips snapping forward of their own accord.

 

“Please, I need you to cum as well, preferably in my ass,” Magnus said, his voice low and husky from his state of arousal, his dick still half hard. He let Alec stay pressed up against him, enjoying the feeling of Alec being so close, as the Shadowhunter started to fuck him again.

 

Alec snapped his hips forward, wanting to cum quickly. For all of his assurances, the state Magnus had gotten into had him desperately close to the edge himself, the Warlock was even more beautiful when he came. 

 

“Magnus, I’m gonna cum,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ shoulder when he felt his balls draw up. He came with ball-contracting spasms that had him grinding into Magnus’ ass, grunting his release out as he spilt into Magnus’ clenching channel.

 

Alec just about had the presence of mind not to slump into Magnus, sternly reminding himself that he was holding the Warlock up. A few moments of fighting for breath was all he gave himself before he pulled his hips back and fell from Magnus’ ass.

 

“Are you ready to have these off?” Alec asked, sliding his hands up Magnus’ arms. Moving around Magnus’ body, still holding him up, he tugged the spreader bar off of the hook when Magnus mumbled a “yes”, wincing when Magnus groaned. He lowered the spreader bar gently, knowing the blood would be flowing swiftly back into Magnus’ arms.

 

Magnus leaned into Alec when his arms were dropped too busy concentrating on the way his blood flowed back into his arm to hold himself up. He was tired, extremely tired. Realising he was hovering near the edge of subspace, he asked Alec to help him over to the bed. He wasn’t quite there but he still needed to sit down. 

 

Alec was more than happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist to help the Warlock walk. He sat Magnus down on the edge of the bed and removed the cuffs from Magnus’ wrists, staring at the red marks there. Half of him felt bad about them and half of him wanted to press his lips to them.

 

Restraining himself, Alec took each of Magnus’ arms in his hands, in turn, and rubbed some life back into them. He watched Magnus, seeing how tired he was, wondering if he had done something wrong.

 

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked, wondering if Magnus had been holding his colour back, he didn’t like it one bit.

 

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just tired, and thirsty,” Magnus said, giving his hand a wave and producing a couple of glasses of water. He drained his in a couple of gulps and summoned a second one. He made a mental note to explain subspace to Alec, knowing the Shadowhunter needed to know about it, during the next lesson they had. Right now, he was too tired. 

 

“Come lie down with me,” Magnus said, shuffling backwards across the bed. A smile graced his face as Alec climbed into the bed with him and wrapped him up tight in his arms and the duvet.

 

“Was that okay for you?” Alec asked around a yawn, feeling tired himself. Not as tired as Magnus looked, the Warlock was practically snoring away next to him. It had him tightening his arms, his fingers brushing over Magnus’ shoulder and hair.

 

“It was wonderful, Alexander, perfect,” Magnus mumbled, half asleep already. “How was it for you? Did you enjoy your first time setting a scene?” he asked.

 

"It was amazing, it went just how I planned it," Alec said, curling his fingers through Magnus' hair, happy to let the Warlock snuggle into his chest, wanting to keep an eye on the overly tired Warlock when he realised that Magnus was crashing.

 

Alec barely noticed the soft snores that filled the room as his eyes slid over a piece of equipment he wanted to try out, he couldn't wait for another opportunity to set a scene, his imagination running wild. Settling into the pillows, he let his fingers skim up and down Magnus' spine, a plan starting to form in his head for next time he was allowed to set the scene.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀😳😳😳😳😳😳
> 
> I forgot to say in my notes from the last chapter. If anyone is interested in trying them out, all of the toys from this and the last chapter, including Alec's restraints and Magnus' spreader bar can be found on LoveHoney.com
> 
> They are all really affordable (Magnus' cock ring is only £19.99), starting around £5 for the basics, its an awesome website.


End file.
